


Strawberry Jam

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: « You knows the rules, right ?» Jihoon asked as he put his slippers on. Soonyoung only hums before lazily listing down all the rules. Jihoon was occasionally encouraging him to continue, nodding and stroking the older's arms as each rule was recited.« And lastly ?»« Be strong and don’t let Byul use her irresistible charm to let her do or eat anything she wants. »« Right don’t let this adorable angel manipulate you» Jihoon chuckled as he carefully patted his daughter’s head before kissing Soonyoung good bye.« I will be quick, go back to sleep now »
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Strawberry Jam

Jihoon cursed under his breath as he put his packed lunch in his bag, why did they suddenly asked him to go to the agency on his day-off. The producer could have slept a little more but sadly enough some kind of emergency came up requiring him to be at the agency for a few hours. He had no choice but go to work early and hopefully he would be home mid-afternoon or lunch. _Hopefully_. Soon he heard little steps slowly making their way towards him. He looked at the clock on the wall, _6:00 am_ , she wasn’t supposed to be up for another 45 minutes.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw his toddler wincing at him, trying to figure out why there were noise in the kitchen and who was standing in front of her. He stopped packing and instead went to his daughter.

« _Byul-ah, Daddy has to go_ » he said as he picked the little girl up, patting gently her back. Hopefully she will doze up again.

« _Why? Daddy said we will spend the day together_ », she whined in his neck,

« _Daddy has to work this morning and I will be back in the afternoon sweetheart. After we can do anything you want, okay ?»_ he said as he tried to tidy her messy hair and proceed to kiss her button nose.

« _Can you be a good girl and take care of your Papa until I’m back?_ » she quickly nodded before tighten her hold and sinking her head deeper in his neck again, « _Daddy is sorry baby. I will try to be quick and we can bake cookies this afternoon, what about that ?_ » he tried meet his daughter’s eyes and immediately felt relieved as soon he did met her shiny eyes full of anticipation.

He walked to the living room, grabbing a hairbrush and few hair accessories before sitting his little princess on his lap. He carefully combed Byul’s hair and tied it into low piggy tails and end up clipping a few star shaped hair clips.

He contemplated for a moment his work before kissing the crown of her head « _So pretty_ , he said as he hugged her tightly, _let’s go wake Papa now_ »

As they entered their room, they were welcomed by a loud snore, owning a giggle from the little girl apparently eager to wake her father. Slowly, Jihoon laid Byul on top of his husband’s body before exiting the scene to prepare himself to go to work.

Waking Soonyoung up would normally be a 10 minutes process thanks to Byul. In their daily routine, their 3 years old daughter will try to wake both of them up by showering them up with kisses. Sometimes Soonyoung would be whining telling the little girl he’s still sore from their practice and Byul would massage it and kiss it better before asking him if she made it better. It was just endearing. Once in a while, the dancer's fatigue would be transmitted to Byul and she would somehow end up sleeping with him again for another hour. Jihoon honestly hoped for the latter today even though he secretly wanted to see his husband up before leaving to work.

Soonyoung felt someone peppering kisses on his face and heard sweet giggle with some «wake up papa!» but Soonyoung has already plan his day yesterday. Wake up late, cook breakfast for his loves, watch TV and play with his daughter all day with his husband. He tried to open his eyes to only met a dark room and the only light came from the hall. Now that he knew it was too early to wake up, he gently kiss Byul's forehead before patting her back to a familiar rhythm in an attempt to put her back to sleep.

« _Byul don’t want to sleep again Papa_ » she said weakly, snuggling more even though she was trying to fight her doziness.

« _Why? It’s too early baby_ , he loudly yawned, _Papa and Daddy have to sleep a bit more_ »

« _But Daddy is already awake_ » this comment made him frown, Jihoon went home late last night and he’s supposed to rest until late in the morning. To confirm the little girl’s declaration he tried to reach his husband’s side of the bed and met nothing but the cold sheet.

« _Where’s daddy_ ? » he asked as he forced himself to open his eyes, slowly sitting up against the bed frame with his precious daughter still in his arms, he tried his best to wake up and adjusting with the darkness of the room.

« _I see you’re up now_ » Jihoon said as he turn on the small night lamp, Soonyoung noticed that he wasn’t wearing his pajama,

« _Where are you going? I thought it was your day off?_ »

« _It is. But something came up and I have to go now, the sooner I go the sooner I will be done, love. It’s only 6.30am Soon, sleep until 10 am or 11am and i will be back for 2 pm or maybe earlier if I’m quick enough, okay?_ » He carefully brush Soonyoung’s hair quite amused to see his husband trying his hardest to wake up.

« _Okay_ », he pouted, still trying to process the information.

« _Don’t worry it will be quick so sleep my loves, I will go now okay_ » he kissed both of his husband and daughter’s forehead,

« _Wait I will walk you to the door_ » he slowly followed his husband, still carrying his now sleeping daughter still in his arms.

« _You knows the rules, right_ ?» Jihoon asked as he put his slippers on. Soonyoung only hums before lazily listing down all the rules. Jihoon was occasionally encouraging him to continue, nodding and stroking the older's arms as each rule was recited.

« _And lastly ?_ »

« B _e strong and don’t let Byul use her irresistible charm to let her do or eat anything she wants._ » 

« _Right don’t let this adorable angel manipulate you_ » Jihoon chuckled as he carefully patted his daughter’s head before kissing Soonyoung good bye. 

« _I will be quick, go back to sleep now_ »

Soonyoung woke up at 10 am with a small arm on his face. With a groan, he put back his daughter in a comfortable position and put a tiger plushie in her small arms. He lazily walked to the kitchen opting for toast and strawberry jam. As soon as he finished to eat he prepare his daughter’s breakfast.

A few minutes later, he saw his daughter silently go to her chair. Soonyoung went behind her asking for kiss as their usual morning greeting.

« _Morning little star, kiss kiss_ » Soonyoung greeted with an annoying and loud voice and smiled as soon as Byul cutely comply to his request. Soonyoung continued to coos sweet words to his daughter for a few minutes, squishing his cheeks with his little star’s.

He then gave her yogurt and put the plate of fruits in front of the little girl. Soonyoung silently sat next to his daughter after snapping a picture to send it to his husband with the caption «Princess just woke up ♥ ». Soonyoung then asked his daughter what she wanted to do for the day but he soon noticed that she wasn’t focused on him, he then decided to look at whatever she was staring.

_The strawberry jam._

_He was doomed._

Two weeks ago Chan accidentally gave her strawberry jam when he babysat his angel but it was actually one of her forbidden food. Byul then requested - more like whined for days - to taste more of the jam. He still remember the non-stop nagging he got from Jihoon, 

_« Jam is basically sugar ! Why did he gave her this when we got plenty of fresh strawberries in the fridge » Jihoon pouted, knowing how unhealthy it is for his daughter. They even try their best to hide the little jar from their daughter, never use it in front of her and always hiding it as soon as they finished to use it._

The problem is that whatever Byul wants, she will get it. His princess would find a way to have it, using her cuteness -that reminded him his husband’s- against her father. He can’t say no to his little star. It was a secret to no one that Soonyoung is his daughter’s idiot.

He tried to put his mug in front of the little jar wishing it will be enough to divert his daughter’s focus. Slowly they locked their eyes for a few minutes,

« _Papa I want jam_ » she said in a very cute way making Soonyoung weak, he knew it will be hard to resist to his daughter's charm but tried his best to find another diversion,

« _O-Oh! You want papa to dance Jam Jam? Okay sweetie_! » he nervously uttered and energetically dance to their old song. But Byul just stared at her father before switching again her focus to where was the little jar,

« _No_ , she frowned cutely, _I want strawberry jam_ », Soonyoung really tried his best to negotiate with his daughter for a few minutes but in vain, she began to whine loudly. So, with a sigh Soonyoung took the jar to show her the content, luckily he finished the jar this morning.

« _It’s empty sweetie nothing left_ , he said as he brush her hair away from her forehead, _but look little star you have strawberries here_ » he pointed her plate while listing the fruits on the plate « _apple, strawberries and grapes_ »

But Byul pouted and it kind of reminded him his husband’s pout.

« _Don’t pout baby look, I'm not lying it’s really empty_ » he showed her the content of the empty jar before putting it the counter, away from his daughter’s eyes.

« _But papa jam_ \- »

« _Ayyy eat your fruit if not daddy will be upset. You don’t want daddy to be tired and upset tonight right ?_ » he said with an authoritative voice and a serious face. He quickly smiled as he saw Byul quietly nodding and then patted her head to reassure her « _That’s my girl_ »

The morning went by quickly and soon Jihoon came back by 1pm. As soon as he put away his bag, he met a clingy Byul, she was refusing to let Jihoon’s side. The little family played for an hour before deciding it was a good time to take a nap. They both end up laying on the bed next to their asleep daughter as she refused to let go of her daddy’s shirt. 

« _I took two days off_ » Jihoon broke the comfortable silence as he took his husband’s hand, he then met Soonyoung’s suspicious look,

« _What kind of sorcery did you do to convince them to give you two day off?_ »

« _A lot of negotiation, have to compose one or two songs for another group by the end of this month and before you say anything it’s okay I have one of them already done_ , the compositor said, _plus I really need to rest and spend more time at home, I really miss both of you_ »

Soonyoung’s heart swell to his confession, gently squeezing the younger’s hand. 

« _She more clingy than usual_ » Jihoon stated to his husband who just nodded to confirm what he said « _Is she mad I had to go to work this morning?_ » he asked carefully as he played with Soonyoung’s fingers while staring at his daughter's peaceful face.

« _She’s just tired Hoonie, don’t worry_ , he paused for a few seconds, _and she surely sulking because her charm didn’t work this morning_ » Jihoon raised his eyebrow encouraging Soonyoung to continue « _She wanted strawberry jam but I said no, plus I already finished the jar before she wake up_ »

Jihoon nodded proudly as he patted the older’s head « _Good job baby_ »,

« _It was hard you know, she was so cute asking me for the jam ! I panicked and danced Jam Jam but she ended pouting even more- Oh and her pout! She looked so cute and it reminds me of yours. The power of genes is incredible._ » The older rambled happily in a hushed tone and Jihoon just stared at him with an amused look,

« _Don’t judge or laugh at me but be proud instead! I said no to her pout and you know how difficult it is for me_ » Soonyoung whined

« _I know. Everyone knows that you will do anything for her. You’re Byul’s idiot_ »

« _But I’m your idiot_ » he said with a grin before bringing himself closer to the younger to kiss him and kiss his hand before adding a « _You know that I love you_ »

« _I know Soonyoung_ » Jihoon quietly laughed « _I love you and our little star_ » he said as slowly drift off to sleep, his hand still in Soonyoung’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my poor writing skills, I basically don't know how to write and I'm bad at grammar.


End file.
